VENGEANCE
by Ai No Utsukushii Hikari
Summary: Hinata bunuh diri dan ingin membalas dendam!  chap 2 update!  RnR please
1. Death

**Author : Asa PhanYa Kagayaku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, Aneh, Typo(s),DLL**

**VENGEANCE**

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Sakura." Bisikan itu kembali terdengar ditelingaku, aku sedang berlari di lorong gelap yang sangat panjang, akupun menengok kebelakang, dan kulihat 'dia' sudah berada dibelakangku, hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja dariku. Tangannya yang berdarah dan kuku-kukunya yang panjang mencoba menjangkauku.

"Kyaaaaa!" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Akupun membuka mataku, aku sangat lega sudah berada di kamarku, bukan berada di lorong tempatku dikerar oleh'nya' tadi. 'Fyuuh, syukurlah hanya mimpi.' Ucapku.

Oh, iya. Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura Haruno. Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura. Sekarang, aku sedang dihadapkan dengan suatu 'hal' yang suatu saat bisa membuatku gila. Hal itu karena….

_**Flashback on**_

Aku terbangun karena mendengar suara _handphone_ku yang berdering. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dari temanku, Ino.

"Hai, belum bangun ya? Cepat bangun, ku jemput kau nanti jam 9. Kita langsung ke pemakaman!" begitulah isi pesannya.

Aku terkejut ketika membaca pesan itu, 'pemakaman? Siapa yang meninggal?.' Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Pemakaman? Emangnya, siapa yang meninggal?" kataku.

Lalu, _handphone_ku pun berdering kembali.

"Hinata, kata Neji dia bunuh diri tadi malam, aku tidak sanggup untuk menceritakannya kepadamu, lebih baik nanti kau tanya Neji saja. :(" sekujur tubuhku bergetar ketika membaca pesan itu, 'bunuh diri? mengapa ia bunuh diri?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Akupun bergegas mandi dan memakai pakaian berwarna hitam, tepat pukul 09.00 klakson mobil Ino terdengar, Ino memang sangat disiplin terhadap waktu, ia selalu tepat waktu.

Saat aku memasuki mobil Ino, aku melihat pemandangan yang selama ini tak pernah kulihat, Ino menangis sampai banyak kertas tisu berhamburan dimobilnya, biasanya mobil Ino sangat bersih tanpa sampah satupun.

Kami pun sampai di Tempat Pemakaman Umum Konoha (emang ada ya?), Hanabi, adik Hinata menghampiriku dan memukul-mukul tubuhku. "Kau jahat! Kau yang membuat kakakku bunuh diri!" ucap Hanabi. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar mendengar perkataan Hanabi. 'A-aku? J-jangan jangan di-dia bunuh dd diri ka-karena a-aku sa-sangat a-akrab de-dengan Sasuke? A-apakah di-dia sa-sakit hati?' pikirku.

Di sisi lain pemakaman, aku melihat Sasuke sedang dihajar habis-habisan oleh Neji. "Apa yang kau perbuat terhadap adikku hah? Kau tidak menghargai ketulusan cinta yang diberikan oleh adikku!" Teriak Neji.

Lalu, Hanabi menghampiriku, ia melemparkan tatapan sangat benci kearahku, ia memberikanku secarik kertas tisu yang berdarah. Ku baca tulisan yang terdapat di tisu itu.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian, Sasuke Uchiha… Sakura Haruno…"

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Ino berada disebelahku, "Kau sudah sadar Sakura?, kau sudah pingsan selama berjam-jam. Kupikir kau akan menyusul Hinata." Kata Ino dengan nada mengejek. Aku tidak pernah mendengar Ino berkata seperti itu kepadaku.

Ino pun meninggalkanku sendiri, sendiri, dirumah sakit yang sepi dan menyeramkan ini. Aku masih dihantui oleh tulisan yang ditulis engan darah tadi. Dan tentunya aku tahu, Hinata yang menulisnya.

_**Flashback off**_

Sejak saat itu, mimpi-mimpi yang aneh terus menghantuiku.

Aku menuju ke dapur untuk membuat kopi panas. Ketika menuruni tangga, aku mendengar suara orang yang sedang menangis, "Kenapa kekasihku begitu kejam? Mengapa ia tidak peduli lagi kepadaku? Mengapa ia lebih peduli dengan gadis Haruno itu?" suaranya terdengar seperti suara… Hinata? Masa iya Hinata?

Lalu, akupun mendengar suara cekikikan, "Aku akan membunuhmu." Terdengar bisikan ditelingaku.

**TBC**

**Hehe, maaf ya. Segini dulu, gimana ceritanya? Hancur ya? Maaf ya :)**

**RnR please.**


	2. Regret

**Author : Ai No Utsukushii Hikari**

**Hehe, aku ganti pen name di saat yang gak tepat nih *digebukin para readers***

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, Aneh, Typo(s),DLL**

**VENGEANCE. **

.

.

Lalu, akupun mendengar suara cekikikan, "Aku akan membunuhmu." Terdengar bisikan ditelingaku.

.

.

Sementara itu dirumah Naruto…

"Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku tidak menyatakan cinta kepada Hinata sebelum ia mati? Aku memang benar-benar bodoh!" teriak Naruto sambil memukul-mukul pintu lemari. Ia sangat menyesal karena dulu ia pernah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hinata, dan sekarang gadis cantik itu sudah pergi, pergi untuk selamanya, pergi dengan darah mengalir deras di lengannya, sebuah silet tertancap tepat diurat nadinya.

Naruto berpikir bahwa penyebab Hinata bunuh diri bukan hanya Sasuke dan Sakura, tetapi ia juga penyebab mengapa Hinata bunuh diri, karena ia juga pernah menyakiti hati Hinata. Pemikiran Naruto ada benarnya, jika dulu ia tidak mempermainkan cinta Hinata -meminta Hinata menjadi pacarnya tanpa ada perasaan cinta, Hinata tak mungkin sakit hati dan akhirnya tidak menyukainya lagi, menyukai Sasuke, berpacaran dengan Sasuke, dan akhirnya disakiti oleh Sasuke. NARUTO BENAR-BENAR MENYESAL.

Naruto depresi, ia mengambil pisau, dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Hinata ke surga, ke tempat yang paling indah dan abadi.

Sedangkan yang terjadi pada Sakura…

"Tidak! Pergi kau arwah! Pergilah kau ke alammu!" Teriak Sakura, ia sangat ketakutan karena di depannya ada sesosok wanita berkulit putih pucat, berkuku panjang, dan tangan yang penuh darah. Wanita itu semakin dekat kearah Sakura, ia lalu menjambak rambut Sakura, Sakura menangis sambil menahan sakit, Hinata lalu mencekek Sakura. "Sakura, jadi tidak kita pergi ke salon?" Terdengar suara TenTen dari luar rumah. Dan itupun menghentikan aksi Hinata, Hinata pun menghilang, karena tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah dan mendengar suara Sakura yang berteriak, TenTen pun mendobrak pintu rumah dan mencari Sakura, ia pun menemukan Sakura yang tergeletak lemas bersimpah darah dibawah tangga. "Sakura, kenapa kau? Apa yang terjadi Sakura?" Tanya TenTen dengan nada suara seperti orang yang terserang penyakit jantung. Sakura tidak menjawab, ia malah tidak sadarkan diri. TenTen pun membawanya ke rumah sakit, 'Huuh, batal deh pergi ke salon.' Keluh TenTen dalam hati.

Mobil TenTen pun sudah terparkir rapi di tempat parkir rumah sakit Konoha, Ia menyuruh tukang parkir untuk memanggilkan beberapa orang perawat untuk mengangkat Sakura ke ruang IGD.

"Hinata, mengapa kau pergi? Seharusnya kau bersabar dulu Hinata." Ucap Naruto dalam hati, ia tidak jadi bunuh diri pada hari itu karena teringat Sasuke masih ada hutang dengannya untuk membeli ramen beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia terkenang saat dulu ia berpacaran dengan Hinata, saat ia menyatakan cinta kepada Hinata tanpa ada rasa cinta, saat ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hinata seenaknya tanpa memikirkan hati Hinata yang bagai dirobek olehnya.

**Flashback on **

Hinata sedang duduk dikursi kantin sambil membaca buku, lo? Membaca buku? Gak salah tuh membaca buku di kantin?, bagi Hinata tidak, itu sudah kebiasaan baginya, ia tidak suka membaca buku di perpustakaan, ia lebih suka membaca buku di kantin sambil menemani temannya, TenTen makan bakso di kantin. Sedangkan dia? Apakah dia tidak makan? Hinata tidak suka makan di kantin, biasanya ia hanya memesan minuman. Makanya uang jajannya selalu utuh.

Hinata temasuk murid yang pintar di kelasnya, ketika istirahat ia jarang sekali atau bahkan tidak pernah seperti teman-temannya yang lain, menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan menggosip. Ia lebih memilih untuk membaca buku yang halamannya minimal 1000 halaman. Buku itu dapat dibacanya dari awal sampai habis hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit, atau seluruh waktu istirahat.

"Hai, Hinata. Lagi apa nih?" kata Naruto membuat kaget Hinata yang sedang asyik membaca.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?" Jawab Hinata dengan nada agak jengkel, ia sangat tidak senang jika ada yang mengganggunya saat membaca, walaupun itu orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Aku tahu, kau sedang membaca. Tapi, tak usah begitu dong nada bicaranya." Kata Naruto lagi.

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Naruto mencium pipi Hinata dan pergi begitu saja. Wajah Hinata pun memerah, ia pun hanya melanjutkan bacaannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian . . .

Semua murid keluar dari kelasnya, jam menunjukkan pukul 12.30, waktunya murid-murid Konoha High School pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hinata, kesini sebentar. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Naruto menarik tangannya, ia menuntun Hinata ke ruang kelas 8 B, ruang kelasnya.

"Hinata, kita akhiri kisah kita disini ya, sebenarnya aku tak pernah ada rasa kepadamu, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kepada teman-temanku bahwa aku pasti akan mendapatkan pacar yang pendiam dan pintar, nah itu saja." Kata Naruto seraya meninggalkan Hinata yang hatinya hancur. Ia ingin menangis, tapi ia menahan tangisannya itu.

_Lihat ku disini  
>Kau buat ku menangis<br>Tak ingin menyerah  
>Tapi tak menyerah<br>Mencoba lupakan  
>Tapi ku bertahan<em>

Lirik lagu itu bagaikan mewakili Hinata, ia mendengarkan lagu itu melalui _handphone_nya, lagu itu adalah lagu kesukaannya.

**Flashback off**

**TBC**

**Hehe, segitu dulu ya^^**

**Sebenarnya mau buat NaruHina, tapi gak nyampe kesitu -"**

**Maaf ya buat para readers yang nungguin NaruHina :(**

**Thanks buat yang udah ngereview chap. 1 nya^^**

**Aku akan terus berusaha membuat para readres senang^^**

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mmbaca fic ini^^**

**RnR please.**_****_


End file.
